Snivellus' Diary
by LaUrIsHa-just me
Summary: [edited]This is Snivellus diary when he and the Marauders were in sixth. R
1. 1st week

**Disclaimer: I'm the rightful owner of: my notebook, my cd's and my madness. Right now I do NOT own Harry Potter, or its characters, or its plot.**

**Snivelly, Snivelly, Snivelly Snu, who has a greasier hair than you?**

Snivellus' diary 

_September 1st, 1976._

_My room, Slytherin Dungeons._

_Today I returned to Hogwarts after my holidays. I had three months to study DADA and the most important thing: three months **away** from Black and Potter (filthy blood traitors). In the Hogwarts Express, when I was about to go to the bathroom, Potter tried to petrified me but he missed and hit a stupid Huffie: HAHA! Then Evans came and slapped him in the face because he had asked her **again** to go on a date with him. This seems my lucky day. Woo Hoo! –see the sarcasm- Going to bed, tomorrow we start classes._

_September 2nd, 1976._

_History of Magic._

_I really loathe this subject. And the professor too. He's a boring idiot that hasn't even realised he's **dead**. I also loathe Potter and Black and Lupin. Today, while I was having breakfast they hexed my school robes, so that everybody could see my underwear and then turned my hair red with golden streaks. I looked like a bloody Gryffi a **whole** hour. It was DISGUSTING. They're such prats! They think they're better than Slytherins, which it's not. I'm going to get back at them. Don't know how, but I'll get revenge. Finally this stupid class is going to finish. Oh, no! Now I have Transfiguration with the school's gits (Gryffis), great! Another hour with muggleborns, half-bloods and blood traitors, this is going to be fun! –again see the sarcasm and the irony- Heading for Transfiguration with McGonagall (a stupid witch who I hate and well, she hates me back)._

_September 4th, 1976._

_Library._

_Today Lucius told me I looked like a bloody Huffie writing in this 'diary'. For my disgust, I have to agree, I really look like one of those good-for-nothing. I'm getting sick just of thinking about it. –Gone to vomit, be right back- I'm here again. After being send yesterday to the Hospital Wing with this ugly Mme. Pomfrey,(courtesy of Black and Potter, of course) I haven't been attacked, which I assume is quite relaxing. Today I can go to the Slytherin Common Room and do **all** my homework and study. Finally a day when I can do whatever I want. However, I have a nasty feeling about this 'pranking break', maybe they're in a whole-life detention. No, that would be too good to be true. I'm going to meet with Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus for lunch._

_September 5th, 1976._

_Somewhere in this bloody castle and its grounds._

_Finally! Today is Saturday. I don't have to deal with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws or even Hufflepuffs. Lord, I'm lucky! I hate those stupid gits! Black and Potter strike again yesterday after dinner. I was going to the Common Room and they hanged me from the ceiling. The worst part was that I was going to ask Bellatrix out when I got in the Common Room but this prats ashamed me before so I couldn't really ask her out. Stupid gits! Today, at breakfast Pettigrew (the stupid boy that worships Potter and Black) hexed himself and he finished without legs or arms. McGonagall's screams could be hear in Hogsmeade; MUAHAHAHAHA! (If you are too stupid to notice, that's my evil laugh) Going away from here._

_September 6th, 1976._

_In an abandoned classroom._

_This was the worst Sunday in my entire life. Today I decided to ask Bellatrix out. When I asked her, she started laughing and didn't finish for about ten minutes, then came that good-for-nothing Rodolphus Lestrange and hexed me for 'having the nerve to ask his girlfriend out'. How was I supposed to know that she was his girlfriend? I'm not one of those stupid idiots that gossip around all day, I **do** have a life! Well, sort of ... Bored to death. Going to do something useful like studying, doing my homework or just ... sleeping._

----------------------------------

_Well, hope you like it, I think it's quite good, but hey! I'm the writer after all. So, If you actually read what I wrote: I LOVE YOU for being so pacient, but If you submit a review, I'll love you more, so; go!_

_Love you all._

_Laura_


	2. 2nd week

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...**

_September 8th, 1976_

_DADA._

_This the best class ever but the Professor is as stupid as thinking my hair is silky and smooth! I have interesting news, I discovered a charm that can hide the fact that I'm writing on a journal. (Now it's a journal because diary sounded really girlish and I'm no girl at all.) Well, as I was saying, I'm the only one who sees I'm writing on the journal and what I'm writing. Other people see me doing my homework. Oh no! That stupid man peered us up for some dueling activity and my partner is Potter, this is just great! –once more, please see the sarcasm in the previous sentence- I've got to stop writing because Potter is standing next to me with an evil smirk, I think it's time to show the brat what the Half-Blood Prince can do. Oh, by the way, that's the nickname I use for myself._

_September 9th, 1976_

_In a broom closet._

_Let me tell you something -Merlin, I'm going insane, I'm talking to a journal, anyway- Severus Snape (a.k.a. me) it's a sex-symbol. Today I was talking to Malfoy and Suzette (a Slytherin) on our way to lunch, we sat on the table. I sat next to Suzette and Lucius sat opposite us. First Suzette started flirting with me. I felt really weird so Malfoy laughed. Well, I continue with my story. Then she whispered in my ear "Let's go to a broom closet." We got up from the table and we run to the closest broom closet. Nothing happen, she just snogged me. Then I started writing about my sexy self. _

_September 10th, 1976_

_In the Prefects bathroom, away from hell._

_That bitch! Remember last entry? When I thought I was a sex-symbol? Well, it was all fake. Suzette had bet with a friend of hers that she would snog me and the bitch did it. She won the bloody bet because I was an idiot. How could I believe she liked me? The worst thing is that she spread a rumor about my lack of snogging hability. She's a total bitch! Someday she's going to pay._

_September 11th, 1976_

_My bed._

_Today I ended **again**_ _in the Hospital Wing. That bloody Evans! She hexed me because I told her she was a _mudblood_, **so what**? She **is** a mudblood, it's not **my** fault! Oh, no! I'm talking like the dumb headmaster. Great! Today is a day it would be great to erase. First I see Goyle and a Hufflepuff snogging, no, I'm not insane, it **is** true. Well, let me tell you it was **really** disgusting. I need some sort of break right now, I was thinking earlier that, as Christmas break is months away, the break that sounds more encouraging is a nervious breakdown. I'm really close to it, so I think I won't have to work on it that much._

_September 12th, 1976_

_I don't really know where I am._

_Slytherin won the quidditch match against Ravenclaw. The Common Room was filled with booze, so, lets say I drank just a few 20 drinks. I lav **iu** journal. I also love Potter. Ohhhh, Black it's hot. (he's just walk besides me and Potter and him are laughing from a joke I don't understand) . Going to get some sleep in this cold floor._

_September 13th _

_Still too drunk to know where I am._

_Bloody hell! I feel soooo depressed. I'm having a headache, the wall is moving and I feel like crap. Great day. I think I'll stop drinking, not more firewhisky for me. I'm vomiting every four or five seconds, I think I threw up my stomach, I would check, but I'm busy with other things. I'm gone to hell, live a message after the tone. Peeeeeeeep._

_----------------------------_

Hello everybody! I'm back again. I re-wrote this chapter. Well, what do you think about this one? please let me know it with a review. _Note: Snivelly **is** drunk, so that's why there are spelling mistakes and all._

_Love you all._

_Laura_


	3. 3rd week

**Disclaimer: Sorry to tell you, but I still don't own Harry Potter. Or Simple Plan's lyrics. Or Buitres. Or their lyrics.**

_September 14th, 1976 (Monday)_

_Somewhere only I know, or maybe, just the Great Hall._

_Arrrggghh! I'm still kind of tiipsyyyy. (Insert sing-song voice in the previous sentence) I'm eating some breakfast but it is **not **tasting good. This toasts taste like, like an old sock. Know what I mean? No? Thought so. Let me tell you it has a disgusting taste. And smell. Ewwww! I'm grossed out now, thank **you** very much! Arrgghhh!(again) Class starts in a couple of minutes, this means I'll have to be in the Potions Dungeons in 4.6 minutes which is absolutely IMPOSSIBLE. Great! Just great!_

_September 15th, 1976_

_Room of Requirement._

_Sitting here, on a lonely road, thinking about you for so long. _

_Nah! Not really, just listening a stupid song that's supposed to relax me because, after all, that's what I asked this room for. _

_I'm stuck in hell And I wanna go home._

_Actually, the last one is kind of true, I'm really stuck in hell or Hogwarts, you name it. _

_No sé que aventuras correré sin ti..._

_What the hell is that? Is it French or Indian? Whatever! I don't care. Got to go. In 10 minutes I've got Transfiguration and I don't want to be late._

_September 17th, 1976 (Thursday)_

_Hospital Wing._

_Ouch! It hurts! Ouch woman, see where you put your hands on! Lord, this lady, Pomphrey was she called? is so annoying. Doesn't she **see** it hurts? I'll care to elaborate in a minute. Well, the thing is, I'm covered in boils, courtesy of the Marauders. And Evans. And her little blood-traitor friends. I was walking down the corridor when I ran into the Marauders. Potter was asking Evans out, as usual. So, Black saw me and said in his oh-so-cocky-and-oh so-manly voice: Hey Snivelly, want to see my new levitating charm? I told him I did not want to mix with mudbloods or blood traitors, or half-bloods. It was then when I saw it. Six different hexes were cast at me, which ended me here, all covered with boils. The End._

_September 18th, 1976_

_Still in the Hospital Wing._

_I'm sick and tired of being in this stupid _white _bed, with _white _sheets, rounded by _white _curtains and between _white_ walls. Sick and tired._

_September 20th, 1976_

_Library._

_Finally out of that hole they call 'Hospital Wing'. Thank God! I was getting insane. I'm finishing a Charms essay that was due for Friday. Next Friday. Now I'm going to go to the Room of Requirement. Even though I say I hate muggles and all of their inventions, at least once a month I go to the Room of Requirement to watch muggle films. Tonight I think I'm watching Mission: Impossible: III. Going to watch Tom Cruise endanger himself. Bye-bye._

-----------------------

Hello guys! What's up? It is long since I last updated but I felt the story wasn't getting any feedback. Did you like this chapter? Did you hated it? You can give your opinion in a review. I don't mind a review telling me I'm a horrible writer, or that the story is dung, just remember (if you did not know) I'm **not **a native english speaker. If you have read all this; I love you. If you send a review; I'll love you more, remember that!

_Loving you._

_Laura._


End file.
